Alisa
How Alisa joined the Tourney Deep within a lush and thriving forest lies a heavily defended research facility. This facility was a research institute named after its director, Bosconovitch. This facility was very important, as it was here that the Mishima Financial Group's most sensitive military equipment was developed. Located at the core of the research center was a room that kept its most prized possession: a clear capsule, in which a young girl slept soundly. Her name: Alisa Bosconovitch. She was confused about Nintendo and entered the Smash Bros. Tourney to get details about various fighters. She felt lonely while in the Smash Bros. Tourney by herself, and she wished for her father, Dr. Bosconovitch, to join her, or she would be very sad. Luckily, her father signed up as well, making Alisa feel happy again. Classic Mode Intro Movie Alisa is taking an outdoor nap with Xianghua. Alisa says to Xianghua, "I love vacation!" and snores. "Zzzzzz... I love to go sailing on vacation!", Xianghua replies as Banjo the Bear comes up. He says "Guh huh!" and Alisa says "I wish... zzzz... our vacation wasn't over..." Xianghua says, "Yeah, I don't want to go back to reality!" and Xianghua snores a little bit more. Hunter the Cheetah comes in and says "Hurry, guys! The Smash Bros. Tourney is about to start!" Xianghua and Alisa wake up, then Hunter says "Come on, Alisa! Master Hand must be stopped!". The four friends head out to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Classic Mode Ending Movie Alisa knocks Banjo down and after thinking over, she asked him, "Well, the tournaments over. Time to go home." Banjo rubs up and brushes himself off then goes "Guh huh huh hah." Hours later, Alisa finds Xiaoyu sleeping on Panda in bed and wakes her up. "Xiaoyu?" Alisa asks. Xiaoyu awakens then finds her friend at her bedside, "Did you win?" she asks. "I did. We'll be sent the prize money and we'll think of something to do with it." The robot girl replies. Alisa then gets under the bed saying "Activate sleep mode. Closing eyes. Starting to snore..." and begins to sleep. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands by for activation. After the announcer calls her name Alisa jets to the camera and swings her chainsaws saying "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!". Special Attacks Rocket Fist (Neutral) Alisa shoots a rocket out of her fists while shouting "Go, Rocket Fist!". This move causes 17% damage per Rocket Fist. Accelerator (Side) Alisa performs a heavy kick. Flight (Up) Allows Alisa to fly for a short period of time. Triple Click (Down) Alisa performs three downward kicks. Head Bomb (Hyper Smash) Alisa looks as if he is panicking as she says "Activate emergency mode!" when in reality she is initiating a reversal. If the reversal property is successful, her head will fly onto the opponent's head, then Alisa's head says "I have been programmed to destroy you." then her head explodes, and the opponent gives his/her Star KO scream and is reduced to just ashes, taking a life from the stock. Alisa then says "I'm starting to feel better already!" If the reversal fails, Alisa will quickly start crying, though her crying in SSBT is now more noticable than her crying in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, leaving her open for an attack. Skyrocket Super Punch (Final Smash) Alisa starts her Final Smash by crossing her arms ("I see you don't approve..."), then she runs up to an opponent to grab him/her. If she connects, she does an Accelerator ("Please excuse me!"), fires three rockets at the opponent ("Skyrocket..."), blasts the opponent with a larger rocket ("Super..."), then shoots a huge bullet at the target ("PUNCH!") as the opponent explodes with a Star KO scream. Alisa then says "There's still time!" Bonus Costume Unlike her partner and her father, Alisa possesses a Bonus Costume, and it was previously seen in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when Devil Kazuya crushed her. This costume, like that of her best friend's Bonus Costume, must be unlocked. In order to get this damaged Alisa costume, one must win a Tournament with Alisa. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball will appear in the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "Be careful when using Alisa's Bonus Costume! She got severely damaged in the Smash Bros. Tourney!". Then, to access the Badly Damaged Alisa costume, highlight Alisa and press Minus. Victory Animations #Alisa spins both her body and her head, then she gives the Peace sign with both of her hands, saying "I'm starting to feel better already!". #Alisa gives a model pose while saying "This popularity contest is our talent and charm!". #*Alisa gives a model pose while saying "Thanks! I'm too strong!". (Amy/Viola victories only) #*Alisa gives a model pose while saying "So, do you believe I should keep trying?". And a comet can be heard. (Dormammu/Rock victories only) #Alisa charges up power then blasts her 2nd place loser away saying "They're supposed to be recording it live in here!" as the he/she gives a Star KO scream. #Alisa shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "There's a popularity contest and all I have to do is WIN!". #*Alisa shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "Network status: linked." (Megatron victories only) On-Screen Appearance Alisa jets down to her start point and says "Um, do you... think I'm coming on too strong?!". Special Quotes *The school festival! (When fighting Banjo, Dormammu, Thanos, or Lu Su) *This battle's between humans, so humans can stop it. (When fighting Megatron, Mario, Col. Robert, Pvt. Trip, or Maj. Cabot) *If our will is strong enough we can stop this Mishima family war. (When fighting Bowser, Bumblebee, K', or Xiahou Dun) *If my feelings are honest and true, then I'll be able to rescue Shin. (When fighting Shy Guy, Yoshi, Boba Fett, Luke, or Blaziken) *They're supposed to be recording it live in here. (When fighting Krystal, Heidern, or Leona) *I have been programmed to destroy you. (When fighting Lu Bu, Algol, or Kratos) *Because his genetic code contains the rare M-Cell. (When fighting Spider-Man, Shuma-Gorath, Sasuke, Orochimaru, or Deadpool) *I am a bit sleepy... (Yawn) (When fighting Olcadan, Starman, or Plastic Man) *I'll check my internal database. (When fighting B.B. Hood or Beast) *Actually, it would seem I owe you one! (When fighting Juggernaut, Magneto, any Wreck-It Ralph universe character, Reshiram, or Wario) *You know they're gonna come after you too now! (When fighting Ikkaku, Susan & Mary, Hulk, Yachiru, Toshiro, or Sajin) *That's so nice! (When fighting Doctor Doom, Toki, Gen, or Mad Hatter) *Were you... in love with this guy??? (When fighting Tron, White Queen, Waluigi, Toshiie, Huang Gai, or X-23) *(Crying) I can't stop crying! (Crying) (When fighting Lex Luthor, Polnareff, Wonder Woman, Zasalamel, Kakyoin, or Raoh) *So, do you believe I should keep trying? (When fighting Coco, Little Sister, Shingen, or Sgt. Rawlins) *There's still time! (When fighting Huitzil, Mitsuhide, Kat & Ana, Elysium, or Ripto) *The term dates back to the 18th century, where it was first used in experiments by botanist and geneticist, Doctor Hugo de Vries. (When fighting Spawn, Kiyomasa, Deng Ai, Elrond, Thor, Clayface, Booker D., any Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends universe character, or King Dedede) *It's from his experiments the term "mutant" was derived. (When fighting Anakaris, Kanetsugu, Guan Yu, Iris, Izzy, Gandalf, Col. Joshua, or Onslaught) *Mutare experiment. (When fighting Ding Feng, Chekov, Cmdr. Kruge, Misery, Lugia, or M.O.D.O.K.) *I mean, to try to get Shin to notice me! (When fighting Sasquatch, Zeus, Donkey Kong, Jon Talbain, War Machine, Han, Nameless Shura, Shew, or Talim) *Thanks! I'm starting to feel better already! (When fighting Nightmare, Mephisto, Diaochan, Master Chief, Liu Bei, Masanori, or Spock) *Say something! Are you hurt?! (When fighting Leixia, Natsu. Ripto, or Snake) *I see you don't approve. Then how about... SKY ROCKET SUPER PUNCH! (When fighting Emperor Palpatine, Cao Cao, General Grievous, Shrek, Sulley, Wazowski, Malebolgia, or Akuma) *Why do you keep shooting me?! (Crying) (When fighting Zhuge Liang, Saisyu, Captain John Price, or Jagi) *If we owe each other, we have no reason to fight! (When fighting Agito, Toola, Cervantes, Mitsurugi, Hsien-Ko, Kaioh, Hyou, or Siegfried) *Results, Latin... Definition, to change... (When fighting Ariel, Guo Huai, Area, Guo Jia, Wizpig, Cyclops, Man-Bat, Ma Chao, Storm, or Spyro) *I thought I was your friend! (Crying) (When fighting Astaroth) *Well, if I'm the one who saved you last, then aren't you the one who's in debt to me again? (When fighting Ghost Rider, Doctor Strange, Edge Master, Captain Marvel, Indiana Jones, Tadakatsu, Xiahou Ba, Inez, or Khan) *Are you sure about this? (When fighting Setsuka or C. Viper) *And YOU were going to give it to him in the SHOWER?!?! (When fighting Hannah, Kathy, ot Tinkerputt) *Kidnapped?! RANSOM NOTE?!?! (When fighting Jango Fett, Anny, Barney D., Baby Bop, or Deathborn) *MY INTENTIONS WERE FOUR MORE DECENT THAN WANTING A PEEP SHOW!! (When fighting Mindy, MC Ballyhoo, Pyrrha, Doc McStuffins, Rachel, Beth, or Taki) *Activate emergency mode. Code red. Begin protocol. (When fighting C-3PO, Zekrom, Wimzie, Wei Yan, Hess, Harley Quinn, Khan, Makarov, Deathstroke, Mystique, H.R. Pufnstuf, Hunter, or any Metroid universe character) *GO ROCKET FIST!!! (When fighting Jonas, Peg, Earl, Tigger, Darby, Pooh, H.R. Pufnstuf, or Leo T.) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "Otacon, do you know that suspicious kid with purple hair?" :Otacon: "Snake, she's Alisa Bosconovitch, a robot created by Dr. Bosconovitch." :Snake: "Is she even human?" :Otacon: "Super-human, a cyborg." :Snake: "My my, what can she do that we can't?" :Otacon: "Alisa's been assigned to guard the Mishima Zaibatsu head, Jin Kazama. She was also given some extras like saws and can even fly with robotic wings." :Snake: "Robots can't feel emotions." :Otacon: "No, but somehow, she can. Never judge a robot girl by the looks." :Snake: "Thanks, Otacon. I'll get back to you." Name Pronunciation Like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Alisa's name is pronounced as "Alissa" in this game by the announcer, some playable characters, and some non-playable characters. The characters who pronounced her name like that before this game and during this game are: *The announcer: After selecting her on the Character Select Screen, after she wins a Versus Mode match (if solo, otherwise he (she in Tourney 2) will say "Red/Blue/Green Team!"), after a Tourney when the champion is decided, and on the Versus Screen if she is present. *Ling Xiaoyu: Numerous times in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and in Xiaoyu's Classic Mode Intro FMV and even when she says "Alisa, wake up!" either before a match begins or after a Versus Mode match, as well as when she says "ALISA!" before a Team Battle match begins. She is also mentioned by Xiaoyu while she is sleeping in Magolor's ending, as well as when she says either "What did you do to her?! ALISA!" or "Killing them won't make things for Alisa right. Maybe you should blackmail them into rebuilding her." before a match begins. *Baby Bop: Mentioned when her Blankey says "And why do you want us to take care of a nuisance such as Alisa or even YOU?!" after a Versus Mode match. *Angela: When she says "Mutare experiment? That, Alisa, is not gonna happen today." after a Versus Mode match. *Devil Kazuya: Mentioned when he says "Or what, you'll make me pay for the cost of repairing Alisa?" before a match begins. He is the only Tekken universe character from Tekken: Blood Vengeance who does NOT say Alisa's name at all in the aforementioned film but DOES say her name in the Tourney series. *Beth: When she says "No, Alisa. The peep shows are only accessible with a certain password. Only I know that password." after a Versus Mode match. *Dottie McStuffins: When she says "This isn't a peep show, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *The Olsen Twins: When Ashley says "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alisa, I don't even know what a Mutare experiment is!" after a Versus Mode match. *Anny: When she says "Alisa! Since WHEN did I ever experience a ransom note?!" after a Versus Mode match. *Leo Tatasciore: When he says "You'll need more than a Rocket Fist to defeat me, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *Peg: When she says "It's not 'GO ROCKET FIST!!!', it's 'NO ROCKET FIST!!!' Alisa, get it right next time!" after a Versus Mode match. *Iori Yagami: When he says "With the Devil Gene, I can even take down Kyo, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Big Bird: When he says "Alisa, you'll be the newest Sesame Street resident in no time!" after a Versus Mode match. *Elmo: When he says "Alisa, being fond of Elmo would have to let you visit Elmo's World anytime." after a Versus Mode match. *Gabi: When she says "Alisa, get out of here before I change my mind!" after a Versus Mode match. *Dr. Phineas Feelbetter: When he says "That was the worst voice I ever heard, Alisa. I think you need a doctor." after a Versus Mode match. *Maestro Johann Baton: When he says "Now shake the shaker again, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *Emmy: When she says "Going to Dragon Land is an important thing, Alisa, don't say it's not!" after a Versus Mode match. *Quetzal: When he says "Alisa, if you ever want to visit Dragon Land, just say the word." after a Versus Mode match. *Chloe Corbin: When she says "No, Alisa. You just don't get what you want sometimes." after a Versus Mode match. *Penelope "Punky" Brewster: When she says "If you do not shut down, Alisa, I'll make Henry shut you down!" after a Versus Mode match. She is also mentioned when she says "You seek Alisa? She's nowhere around here." after a Versus Mode match. *Elisabeth Blanctorche: When she says "Mademoiselle Alisa, do you think I have to trust a robot?" after a Versus Mode match. *Binyah Binyah: When he says "Alisa, what mean about no fight? Binyah confused..." after a Versus Mode match. *Shrek: When he says "Alisa, an ogre could never hope to learn the Skyrocket Super Punch skill like you do..." after a Versus Mode match. *Rebecca: When she says "Go to the doctor, Alisa. Your voice needs to be amplified." after a Versus Mode match. *Franny Fantootsie: When she says "Alisa, my Grandpa is always important, even customers." after a Versus Mode match. *Celina: When she says "Can I show you some dance moves, Alisa?" after a Versus Mode match. *Telly Monster: When he says "Alisa, there is no place around here with Ling Xiaoyu." after a Versus Mode match. *Imhotep: When he says "Alisa, five words: Death. Is. Only. The. Beginning." after a Versus Mode match. *The Evil Emperor Zurg: When he says "Alisa, I'm going to crush you into a million pieces!" after a Versus Mode match. *Nephrite: When he says "I've never heard of those shows, Alisa." before a match begins. *Mister Rogers: When he says "Alisa, you may have grown rather fond of everyone here, but would you like to be my neighbor?" after a Versus Mode match. *Pinky Dinky Doo: When she says "Alisa, you may not know it, BUT I DON'T LIKE PINK!!!" after a Versus Mode match. *Reiko Nagase: When she says "Alisa, that experiment is forbidden!" before a match begins. *Captain Syrup: When she says "No way you're getting me, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Iron Maiden Eddie: When he says "Alisa, you can't tell me that music isn't important!" before a match begins. *Terry Bogard: When he says "Come on, let's see if they gave you any of their blood, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Merida: When she says "Let's find out if you can, Alisa." before a battle begins. She is one of the few Disney Princesses to say her name like this. *Jean-Pierre Polnareff: When he says "Look, Alisa, I'm too young to die!" before a match begins. *Billy Kane: When he says "Ooh, can they do that to my staff, Alisa?" before a match begins. *Daredevil: When he says "Was it Dr. Abel, Alisa?" before a match begins. *Captain Hector Barbossa: When he says "Alisa, ye should consider me blood for a change." before a match begins. *Mai Shiranui: When she says "Alisa, they banned that kind of experiment." before a match begins. *Hwa Jai: When he says "Come on, Alisa! Try and get them to test me!" before a match begins. *Xena: When she says "You won't find it easy, Alisa." before a match begins. *The Shake King: When he says "Alisa, I'm no agent!" before a match begins. *Kunoichi: When she says "Then catch me if you can, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Akuma Shogun: When he says "Alisa, foolish girl, I'm no special agent!" before a match begins. *Pyron: When he says "Then let's see you try, Alisa!" before a match begins. *N'Dool: When he says "Can I really fight Alisa who's more advanced, WITHOUT my eyes!?" before a match begins. *Anubis Polnareff: When he says "Alisa, I'll eliminate YOU instead!" before a match begins. *Captain Marvel: When he says "I would not want to be a lab rat with Black Adam's blood, Alisa." before a battle starts, immediately after he says "SHAZAM!". *Golbat: When he says "Fangs! I'm starting to feel better already! That's how you sound, Alisa." before a match begins. *Leona: Mentioned when she says "I radioed Heidern and Alisa is not within this vicinity." before a battle begins. She is the only female SNK character to say her name like this. *Legolas: When he says "Alisa, a bow and arrow can be almost as quick as those inventions you have." when translated from Elvish before a match begins. *Bonkers: When he says "Alisa... Devil Gene bad for health." before a match begins. *Adelheid Bernstein: When he says "My sister, if she's willing to give me that power, Alisa, I could tear you apart." before a match begins. *Cammy White: When she says "Alisa, collector of Devil Gene data has been sighted." before a match begins. She is one of the few Street Fighter IV characters to say her name like this, despite having appeared in Street Fighter X Tekken long ago. *Pablo Loomis: When he says "Nonsense, Alisa! You have no right to come to a peep show!" after a Versus Mode match. *Tyrone Conroy: When he says "Alisa, I will shut you down for what you just did." after a Versus Mode match. *Uniqua Payton: When she says "You shall shut down, Alisa..." after a Versus Mode match. *Tommy Pickles: When he says "Alisa, stuffed penguins don't melt when it's hot!" after a Versus Mode match. *Kimi Finster: When she says "Uh, Alisa, the war is over." after a Versus Mode match. *Sun Shangxiang: When she says "If you excuse me... for the moment, Alisa... Let me lie down..." before falling asleep and snoring after a Versus Mode match. *Carmen Cortez: When she says "Now Alisa will be sentenced to standby mode until further notice." after a Versus Mode match. *Jon Talbain: When he says "Shin's not here, Alisa." before a match begins. *Apocalypse: When he says "I see ALL, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Falco Lombardi: When he says "Yo, Alisa! I would not dare take part in that plan!" before a match begins. Falco is also the very first veteran character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to say Alisa's name like this in an On-Screen Appearance. *Chizuru Kagura: When she says "Alisa, the Devil Gene is far more worse than the Riot of the Blood!" before a match begins. *Zero-Two: When he says "A sight for sore eyes, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Darkseid: When he says "I'm immortal, Alisa! NO ONE CAN KILL ME!" before a match begins. *Raoh: When he says "If only Yuria were dancing for me, Alisa." before a match begins. *War Machine: When he says "Ms. Alisa, try asking him for a date." before a match begins. *Belle: When she says "Lots of villagers have wanted me, Alisa." before a match begins. She is one of the few Disney Princesses to say her name like this. *Nina Williams: Mentioned when she says "I'll go ahead and restore Alisa's network link, then..." before a match begins. *Anna Williams: Mentioned when she says "I want you to take care of that nuisace, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Col. Joshua: When he says "You must be a fragile form of life, Alisa." before a match begins. *Gandalf: When he says "Alisa, that term is unorthodox." before a match begins. *Shew: When he says "Would you care to bring him to Nanto Temple, Alisa?" before a match begins. *The Joker: When he says "Too easy! Played you like a violin then cut your strings! Nighty-night, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Pang De: When he says "Lady Alisa, when I peep, it is in the line of duty." before a match begins. *Gen: When he says "You said it, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Mr. Freeze: When he says "Death is cold, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Bugzzy: When he says "That waz not fazt enough, Aliza!" after a Versus Mode match. Note that Bugzzy pronounces her name as "Alizza" instead of "Alissa" because he pronounces his Ss as Zs. *Hunter: When he says "Alisa, do you want to do some bow and arrow training?" after a Versus Mode match, as well as in Alisa's Classic Mode Intro FMV. *Guan Yu: When he says "Mistress Alisa, the Blue Dragon can be called many things!" before a match begins. *Lupin III: When he says "Shouldn't you cool down, Alisa?" before a match begins. *Bot: When he says "Alisa, get the data linked for the... Mucky Mainframes! Did you just say your access has been denied?! I'LL restore it for you!" after a Versus Mode match. *Geo: When he says "Alisa, get your netlink onto the Zaibatsu's data and... WHAT?!?! You lost your netlink?! I have to restore it pronto!" after a Versus Mode match. *Wonder Red: When she says "What do you mean it's not important, Alisa?! It IS important!" after a Versus Mode match. *Chan Agi: When she says "Alisa, I am moved to engage you!" before a match begins while piloting the Re-GZ. *Heatran: Mentioned when he says "Simple. Alisa was burned with the use of my Magma Storm. No one can outsmart my Magma Storm!" before a match begins. *Dozle Zabi: When he says "So, Alisa finally shows herself in front of the Big-Zam!" before a match begins while piloting the Big-Zam. *Gaia: When he says "I may not survive against Alisa!" before a match begins while piloting the Dom. *Galacta Knight: When he says "And now you will face ME, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Lara Croft: When she says "Get out, Alisa's too dangerous!" before a match begins. *Lt. Gen. Longstreet: When he says "Then you are about to fight a man who has fought on the Confederacy for years, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Col. Buford: When he says "Someone anonymously prepared Alisa!" before a match begins. *Denzi Green: When he says "Alisa's gone berserk!" before a match begins. *Chika Minazuki: When she says "Alisa, I really do like you." after a Versus Mode match. *Han: When he says "Alisa, I'll have Shin visit your grave." before a match begins. *Sue Pea: When she says "Alisa, I need to get some sleep." before a match begins. *The Nameless Shura: When he says "Then your technology, Alisa, will be used to make new Shura! Shin will not stand a chance." before a match begins. *Dr. Bosconovitch: When he says "Alisa, can you show me what you do?" before a match begins. *Mamoswine: When he says "WHAT?! Alisa, you are strong!" after a Versus Mode Match, as well as when he says "What makes you think of that, Alisa?" before a match begins. *Sasquatch: When he says "Yeah, get him to play in the snow, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Diaochan: When she says "Alisa, let me show you my treatment." before a match begins. *The Firefly: When he says "Weeeelll, Alisa, it looks like this is goodbye!" after a Versus Mode match. *Onslaught: When he says "This mutant, Alisa, is far more superior!" before a match begins. *Rock: When he says "You are not Alisa Bosconovitch. You are BANGOO Bosconovitch!" after a Versus Mode match. *Sylux: When he says "I told you, Alisa, Xiaoyu is nowhere around here!" after a Versus Mode match. She is also mentioned when he says "See? I told you Alisa wasn't around!" after a Versus Mode match. *Kanetsugu Naoe: When he says "My cards contain a magic you can't comprehend, Alisa." before a match begins. *Nadya: When she says "Game over, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Sam the Eagle: When he says "Alisa, a peep is a kind of bird, not a kind of show." after a Versus Mode match. *Statler & Waldorf: When Waldorf says "We never approve anything, Alisa! Not even a so-called Skyrocket Super Punch!" after a Versus Mode match. *Liu Bei: When he says "Mistress Alisa, it seems I didn't need a manual." before a match begins. He also mentions her when he says "My troops did not have anyone seeing Alisa anywhere." before a match begins. *Masanori Fukushima: When he says "Talk nonsense, Alisa! You're going back to the junkyard!" before a match begins. *Sherlock Holmes: When he says "Alisa, Ms. Ling Xiaoyu cannot possibly be here." before a match begins. He also mentions her when he says "Xiaoyu, I think Alisa may be at the Tower of London." before a match begins. *Machamp: When he says "Alisa, he was probably on top of you because someone did a Seismic Toss and he accidentally landed on you." before a match begins. *Tubba Blubba: Mentioned when he says "Sure, I'll call up Xiaoyu and have her pick up Alisa... in a BOX!" before a match begins. He is the only Paper Mario series boss to say her name like this when Alisa is not in gameplay. *Professor Charles Xavier: When he says "Alisa, your circuits must be in danger mode. You must rest!" before a match begins. *Sailor Mercury: When she says "Alisa, I wish I could show off for the crowd." before a match begins. She is the only Sailor Scout to say her name like this. *Herry Monster: When he says "And the award goes to, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *Mephisto: When he says "And I will break you again, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Spock: When he says "Those scientists, they must have done a fascinating job, Alisa." before a match begins. *Saisyu Kusanagi: When he says "The Devil Gene will eventually tear the ordinary man apart, Alisa." before a match begins. *Tracy: When she says "Next time, let me do all the work, Alisa. You were too weak for me." after a Versus Mode match. *Zoycite: Mentioned when she (he in Japan) says "Alisa's head, will make a fine addition to my collection." before a match begins. *Jar Jar Binks: When he says "Mesa busy, Alisa. Mesa need thinking time." before a match begins. *Carlos: When he says "There's no sign of the blood of Kazuya Mishima being experimented on anyone around here, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Captain Planet: When he says "Alisa, I declare you the Planeteer of Metal!" after a Versus Mode match. *Pocahontas: When she says "Alisa, my people have warned about outsiders so many times." before a match begins. She is one of the few Disney Princesses to say her name like this. *Kanden: When he says "You have the wrong voice, Alisa! NOW FACE MY FULL WRATH!" before a match begins. *Zekrom: When he says "You will need to call for help, Alisa! That is, after I defeat you!" before a match starts. *Gi: When she says "Alisa has been powered down and is in standby." after a Versus Mode match. *Madeline: When she says "All right, Alisa. Time to use your netlink to... What did you just say, mademoiselle?! You lost your netlink?!?! I have restore it right away!" after a Versus Mode match. *Lu Bu: Mentioned when he says "FINALLY! After I'm through with you, I'll tangle with Alisa!" before a match begins. *Henry J. Waternoose III: When he says "Risking lives again, Alisa?" before a match begins. *Penny: When she says "But, Alisa, I never met Mr. Hugo de Vries. He's dead, and I'll probably never meet him..." after a Versus Mode match. She is the only Barney & Friends character that was exclusive to a Barney & Friends stage show to say Alisa's name like this. *Baby Bear: When he says "Hey, Awisa! Maybe you can destroy Goldilocks with your Skywocket Supo Punch!" after a Versus Mode match. Note that Baby Bear pronounces her name as "Awissa" instead of "Alissa" because he pronounces his Ls and Rs as Ws. *The Count: When he says "You grew rather fond of me, Alisa? Ah ah ah!" after a Versus Mode match. *Master Chief: When he says "Your repairs aren't complete, Alisa." before a match begins. *Siegfried: When he says "I've made up my mind, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *Otacon: During Snake's codec conversation about Alisa. *Robbie Rotten: When he says "Alisa, you cannot defeat the villain of LazyTown!" after a Versus Mode match. *Kai-Lan: When she says "No, Alisa. Don't leave until I say so!" after a Versus Mode match. *Derek: When he says "You've grown rather fond of what, Alisa? The whole Backyard Gang?" after a Versus Mode match. *Kiki: When she says "LET ME HANDLE THAT, ALISA!" after a Versus Mode match. *Mr. Grouper: When he says "Alisa, I never knew you were a real robot." after a Versus Mode match. *Yoda: When he says "Cute you are, Alisa." after a Versus Mode match. *Deema: When she says "Alisa, I never met Hugo de Vries and I probably never will." after a Versus Mode match. *Marina: When she says "Alisa, why can't you use your network link? No matter, I'll restore it for you." after a Versus Mode match. *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff: When she says "Alisa, does that genetic code involve snow?" after a Versus Mode match. *Steve II: When he says "Now remember, Alisa, Blue's paw print will be on the clues. Blue's Clues." after a Versus Mode match. *Joe II: When he says "Alisa, a robot like you could never figure out Blue's Clues." after a Versus Mode match. *Blue: When she says "Alisa, how many times must I remind you that my friends are very important?!" after a Versus Mode match. *Moona the Moon Fairy: When she says "Alisa, I think that person who was on top of you was like a box creature..." after a Versus Mode match. *Tickety Tock: When she says "Alisa, battles are decided by time, not who they are between." after a Versus Mode match. *Tony James: When he says "Did I accidentally put the Box on top of you, Alisa? Apologies!" after a Versus Mode match. *Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin: When she says "No, Alisa, you can't grow fond of the Box. Only the kids, Tony, and I grow fond of it." after a Versus Mode match. *Coraline: When she says "As I hated when people call me Caroline, Alisa, I shall shut you down for calling me Xiaoyu!!" after a Versus Mode match. *Miguel Santos: When he says "Alisa, was there a box creature on top of that bench you were sitting on?" after a Versus Mode match. He also mentions her when he says "I want you to apologize to Alisa for forcing her to shut down before she could fight the devil!" before a match begins. *Bridgette: When she says "Alisa, you must shut down or else." after a Versus Mode match. *Sunny Side Up: After she says "Alisa, your voice is too weak for me to handle!" after a Versus Mode match. *Ember Flicker Flame: When she says "That, Alisa, was one emergency programming that you couldn't handle." after a Versus Mode match. *Mona Parker: When she says "Alisa, if you are looking for Xiaoyu, ask my teacher for help." after a Versus Mode match. *Deadshot: When he says "I never fail to kill my target. You'd better run, Alisa. You're next." after a Versus Mode match. *Red Proton: As Alexandra Palm, when she says "Alisa, without that netlink, we can't do the first and only show made by kids, for kids, and starring kids! I must restore it!" after a Versus Mode match. *Blue Proton: As Tiffany Burton, when she says "Wrong, Alisa! Wrong! Under section 37B of the Kidsongs Kids contract, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null and void if - and you can read it for yourself in that photostatic copy." after a Versus Mode match. *Jake the Polar Bear: When he says "Alisa, Hugo de Vries isn't an animal." after a Versus Mode match. *Nippy the Tiger Beetle: When he says "Alisa, Hugo de Vries is nothing but dust to the Mean Machine." after a Versus Mode match. *Anakaris: When he says "I am no mutant, Alisa!" before a match begins. *Cindy Brady X2: When she says "Alisa, what did you mean by that man was on top of you when you were sitting on that bench?" after a Versus Mode match. *Emilee: When she says "No time for an experiment like that, Alisa. Lucy would be angry..." after a Versus Mode match. *Mollie: When she says "Mr. Grouper could use a new student, Alisa. Maybe you can be the seventh Bubble Guppy?" after a Versus Mode match. *Little Bear: When he says "Not important? You're crazy, Alisa!" after a Versus Mode match. *Harry 2X: When he says "Alisa, even Trike could record it live around Dino World!" after a Versus Mode match. *The entire Super Smash Bros. Tourney series cast of characters: When a Team Healer is thrown to her. There are many exceptions: **Nemesis T-Type goes "Hurrrgh!". **Hulk calls her "Metal Man". **Akuma calls her "Puppet". **Berserker goes "GAAAAAH!". **Lars Alexandersson pronounces her name as "Alisa" instead of "Alissa". **Kirby says "Kabi!". **Ridley roars twice. **Pikachu says "Pika!". **Mewtwo laughs evilly. **Charizard roars twice. **Lt. Col. Thomas calls her "Alice". **A clone of Alisa calls her "Me". **Yachiru calls her "Ally". **Necrid says "SADYOG.". **Voldo breathes violently. **Yoshi goes "Wehaahoo!". Trivia *Alisa was one of the first two Tekken fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Heihachi was confirmed alongside her. *Ling Xiaoyu, who was Alisa's friend in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, and Project X Zone, is Alisa's friend once again in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, as well as in the sequel. Even though they were friends in the former and didn't want to fight each other, Xiaoyu may appear randomly in the Classic Mode as one of Alisa's opponents, and vice versa. Because of this, Alisa now hates Lars, and Alisa cries whenever he fights her and vice versa, despite that Lars still likes her in both SSBT games. **Coincidentally, whenever Alisa throws a Team Healer to Lars, she will demand him to not yell at her and cry, but when Lars throws a Team Healer to Alisa, she will say that she still hates him and cry. **When Xiaoyu throws a Team Healer to Alisa, it is revealed that she cries whenever someone is yelling at her, and she doesn't even short-circuit. *Alisa was initially going to say "I have been programmed to destroy you." to Banjo, Jeff Dunham, Dormammu, Meg Griffin, and Thanos, but this was changed to "The school festival!" for unknown reasons; however, she DOES say "I have been programmed to destroy you." to Lu Bu, Sgt. Lookout, Algol, Doomsday, and Kratos. *Alisa and Imhotep are the only Bonus Costume possessors to have a special effect when their Bonus Costume is used. In Alisa's case, her voice is in the same style of Metal Mario's voice from various games such as Mario Kart 7. Likewise, Alisa is the only character who can unlock somebody in any game mode while wearing a Bonus Costume; in this case, Meebeedeep. *In almost all of the gameplay of Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, Alisa uses her generic "childish" voice from Tekken: Blood Vengeance (all of her original quotes, and her snoring when she's asleep, use this voice). If she has the correct matchups, such as when she engages in a brawl against Kratos, Algol, or Lu Bu, or when she does her Hyper Smash, she uses her alternative "evil robot" voice, which is also used in Tekken: Blood Vengeance (in her ending, she uses this voice saying "Activate sleep mode. Closing eyes. Starting to snore..." before falling asleep). This makes Alisa one of three characters to have two different voices done by the same person in English language for the Tourney series. The other characters are Raven of the Teen Titans and Pee-wee Herman. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Nina Williams sent Alisa to spy on Shin Kamiya; but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, it was King Neptune that sent her to spy on him, most likely because Shin stole his crown once again; though in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, it was Plankton who stole his crown (even though he blamed this on Mr. Krabs). *Some errors are found in some of Alisa's On-Screen Appearance quotes. **When Alisa fights Deathborn, Deathborn says "The winner's belt is in my hands! The fate of the galaxy is in my hands!" then laughs maniacally, to which Alisa responds with "Kidnapped?! RANSOM NOTE?!?!". This is corrected to "Winner's belt?! FATE OF THE GALAXY?!?!" in the sequel. **When Alisa fights the Hulk, the Hulk says "Hulk will break Metal Man open...LIKE A TIN CAN!!!" to which Alisa responds with "The Devil Gene acts like a catalyst. His strength is his cellular compounds to 10 times that of a normal human.". In the sequel, this is corrected to "The Hulk acts like a catalyst. His strength is his cellular compounds to 10 times that of a normal human.". *On the first game's Character Select Screen, Alisa is one of two characters to have a screenshot used in place of their official artwork as their portrait. The other character is Angel. Alisa's portrait here is a screenshot from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, which is the source of most of her Super Smash Bros. Tourney series quotes. **In the same film, Alisa was shut down by Jin with the words "Alisa! Power down! Enter standby!". Both the shutting down animation, and the quote that Jin used to shut Alisa down (though with Alisa's name omitted from the quote) are reused in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, when Banjo goes "Yahoo!" in his ending and when Jin does his first victory pose after defeating a certain character (The YMS-15 Gyan is a notable example), respectively. The same tone Jin says Alisa's name in the said film is only used in SSBT and SSBT2 when Jin throws a Team Healer to Alisa. ***Alisa is also in standby mode when highlighted on the character select screen in both Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel, though she is standing up and not lying on the ground. She is activated by the announcer calling out her name. In addition, her standby animation is also used by other characters, mostly robots. The characters who have the same standby animation as Alisa are Huitzil, Plex, Bot, Mecha Bandicoot, Cyborg of the Teen Titans, Sentinel (even though what he does when activated by the announcer is the same thing Heihachi does in Soul Calibur II), WALL-E, Eve, and fellow Tekken characters Combot, Nancy-MI847J, and Jack-6. In Tourney 2, fellow Tekken character Gun Jack does the same thing when he is highlighted. *Even though he says her name in-game, Lars is the only character in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel who doesn't pronounce Alisa's name as "Alissa". *In Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel, Alisa isn't the only character who says "I'm starting to feel better already!" after winning a Versus Mode match. Professor Mole from the Spyro the Dragon universe also says this; although the latter says this as an original quote. *Xiaoyu's quote to Algol, which is "I can't believe that you're a robot.", references that Alisa is a robotic person, not a human being; however, she is capable of sleeping, as seen in her Classic Mode intro and ending cutscenes, as well as in-game. She is also capable of crying without short-circuiting, as seen in many of her quotes to Lars, when Xiaoyu screams her name when the latter character throws a Team Healer to her, and in her Tourney 2 defeat pose. Algol, on the other hand, is not a robot. *Alisa's Skyrocket Super Punch has received a huge overhaul in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. Furthermore, when Alisa activates it, the Final Smash activation SFX, which is the Ultra Combo activation SFX from Street Fighter IV, doesn't happen unless the initial grab connects (if the initial grab doesn't connect, the SFX will not play). Her former Skyrocket Super Punch is the select pose of various characters such as the Toiletnator. *Though Alisa has no connection to the Transformers universe, Alisa has a special quote used when she defeats Megatron in a Versus Mode match; it was previously used when Nina, another Smash Bros. Tourney participant, sets her network data online. The quote used BEFORE Nina sets Alisa's network data online is also recycled for the Tourney series, albeit as an On-Screen Appearance quote instead of a victory quote. *Master Chief's special On-Screen Appearance quote against Alisa references her being crushed just like in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. This was also mentioned in Kazuya's codec when Snake said "I read a newspaper article reading "G Corporation head becomes unknown being out of hell and smashes Mishima Zaibatsu robot".". This version of Alisa has been recently confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and it sequel as an unlockable Bonus Costume. *As with Shin, Alisa is mentioned by Nina Williams and her sister among other characters before certain matches begin, if they have the correct matchups. *Alisa has multiple quotes when she was using her appearance in Tekken: Blood Vengeance (not the regular perfect appearance, but rather the unlockable damaged appearance). However, only ONE quote she uses from that appearance is reused as an On-Screen Appearance quote in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The only quote from that point to be that was recycled for SSBT and SSBT2 is "I have to say I've grown rather fond of all of you!" In the first game, it's the same as Tekken: Blood Vengeance (weak tone) but in the second game, it's different than it was in the first game (strong tone). This quote will only be said if she has the correct matchups (so therefore if Alisa is using her regular appearance in Tourney 1, she will be using a weak tone should she fight the correct characters). **When Alisa says "I have to say I've grown rather fond of all of you!" to a kid's show character, the response of that kid's show character never makes sense. Example, Herry Monster responds with "The song that asks the musical question... Fuzzy and Blue???". When that kid's show character defeats Alisa, a majority of them says that growing fond of them is nonsense. Example, when Po defeats her, he says "You've grown fond of the Kung Fu Panda, Alisa? That's NONSENSE!" *Mamoswine is the only character in the game to answer Alisa's generic On-Screen Appearance question properly, like Xiaoyu did in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, saying "What makes you think of that, Alisa?". All other characters answer her generic On-Screen Appearance question improperly. *A majority of the characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney have one quote to be said to Reshiram and Zekrom; however, Alisa Bosconovitch is among the few characters who use two quotes when fighting them; in Alisa's case, she says "Actually, it would seem I owe you one!" when against Reshiram, and she says "Activate emergency mode. Code red. Begin protocol." when against Zekrom. *Out of all of the playable characters, Alisa has the third loudest snoring while she's sleeping, losing to only Wonder Red and B.B. Hood, who are ranked second and first place, respectively. *Alisa shares her English voice actress with Lianshi, Penance, and Noel Vermillion. Alisa is essentially the Tekken universe equivalent of the latter two characters. **Also in English, Alisa's gameplay grunts are the same as Noel Vermillion's gameplay grunts from BlazBlue: Continuum Shift with a few additional grunts, such as crying when she takes damage. *Alisa shares her Japanese voice actress with Juniper and Korra. *Banjo is Alisa's rival, even though she never met him. Alisa's second rival is Star-Lord. In Tourney 2, Alisa is given a midgame opponent, otherwise known as General Fong. *On the Character Select Screen, Alisa says "We can settle this battle using our talent and charm!". In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, she was talking about the school festival at Kyoto International School. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, she is talking about the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes